This invention relates to a sound absorptive material.
The particular sound absorptive material finds its utility when employed as a wallboard or the like interior material for making a room which is required to possess excellent the acoustic properties, as a filler material for a hollow part in a double structure installation which is required to have good sound insulating properties and as an inner liner of sound absorbing ducts, soundproof covers for use with noise-generating machines, instruments, and so on.